Wake up
by Baybeebliss
Summary: Darien is in a deep coma and Serena is his nurse. Will Serena be able to get Darien to wake up? Oneshot. Edited!


Hey guys. I just got this sudden idea to write this story. I don't know if this is a very good story but oh well. Enjoy!

Title: Wake Up

Rating: PG or whatever they call it now

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Description: Darien's in a coma and Serena is his nurse. One-Shot

Serena's POV (point of view)

Once again, I walk into the room of my patient. Poor guy. He has no family or friends. He has been like this ever since the almost fatal car crash. I'm the only one he knows. I first met him at the arcade. We always ran into each other, exchanging insults. From the first day I saw him, I knew he was the one I have been searching for. I have this instinct that I know him. He looks so familiar. He actually looks a lot like Tuxedo Mask. No one ever comes to visit him other than the nurses and doctors at the hospital, all feeling very sorry for him. Sigh I know I love him but he might not like me back. I do not mind. His happiness equals my happiness. I wonder if he knows that I'm Sailor Moon. I was talking with my friends the other day when they came looking for me and they kinda said it out loud in Darien's room. I wonder all the time when he would wake up. The doctor says that they might take him off of the machine if he doesn't wake up soon; after all, there are other patients who can use this machine and has a greater chance of surviving. Oh Darien, I beg of you, please wake up soon.

"Hey Darien. It's me Serena. How are you doing?"

I know he will not reply to me but I wish to speak to him anyways. I hope he can hear me. I picked up the book beside his pillow, taking out the rose bookmark. I once saw him carrying the book, Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix so I assume he's a Harry Potter fan. A new book came out called Harry Potter and the Half Blood Price so I went out and bought a copy for him. I'm personally a Harry Potter fan too.

"Okay Darien, let's continue reading from where we left off shall we? We left off at the part where they received their OWLS. (Authors Note: You may skip this little part if you wish. It's just a section out of Harry Potter) 'Harry moved forwards. The letter addressed to him was tied to the leg of the owl in the middle. He untied it with fumbling fingers. To his left, Ron was trying to detach his own results; to his right, Hermione's hands were shaking so much she was making her whole owl tremble. Nobody in the kitchen spoke. At last, Harry managed to detach the envelope He slit it open quickly and unfolded the parchment inside."

Someone knocked at the door. I quickly put the rose bookmark in the book and turned around. It was another nurse.

"How's he doing?" the nurse asked.

"Well, he's still breathing if that's what you mean." I replied.

The nurse left, having her own duties to attend to.

"Well, Darien, let's take a little break ok?"

sigh I'm getting a bit stressed out lately. Mina always told me that singing calms people down so I'll take her advice. Please don't yell at me if a sing really bad. No one has really heard me sing. You're my first audience. Let me get my ipod and the speakers."

I came back in a matter of minutes and turn the instrumental version of Wake up by Hilary Duff on. (I'm not a Hilary Duff fan but since its name is wake up, I'll use it)

"Let's hope his encourages you to wake up."

I began to sing as the music came on.

_There's people talking_

_They talk about me_

_They know my name they think they know everything_

_But they don't know anything about me_

_Give me a dance floor_

_Give me a DJ_

_Give me a record, forget what they say_

_But I need to go, need to get away, tonight_

_I put my make up on a Saturday night_

_I try to make it happen try to make it alright_

_I know I make mistakes I'm living life day to day_

_It's never really easy but it's ok_

_Wake up Wake up on a Saturday night_

_Could be New York, maybe Hollywood and Vine_

_London, Paris, maybe Tokyo_

_There's something going on, everywhere I go _

_Tonight, tonight, yeah tonight_

_They city's restless_

_It's all around me_

_People in motion, sick of all the same routines_

_But they need to go, need to get away, tonight_

_I put my make up on a Saturday night_

_I try to make it happen try to make it alright_

_I know I make mistakes I'm living life day to day_

_It's never really easy but it's ok_

_Wake up Wake up on a Saturday night_

_Could be New York, maybe Hollywood and Vine_

_London, Paris, maybe Tokyo_

_There's something going on, everywhere I go _

_Tonight, tonight, yeah tonight_

_People all around me everywhere that they go_

_People all around me_

_They don't really know me_

_Everybody's watching like it's some kind of show_

_Everybody's watching, they don't really know me now_

_Forever_

_Wake up, Wake up_

_Wake up, Wake up_

_Wake up Wake up on a Saturday night_

_Could be New York, maybe Hollywood and Vine_

_London, Paris, maybe Tokyo_

_There's something going on, everywhere I go _

_Tonight, tonight, yeah tonight_

The song slowly finished and I put away my stuff. The song appears to help Darien wake up and his eyes began to flutter open.

"OH MY GOD! Darien! You're finally awake. I'm so glad. You've been in a coma for months. I was beginning to lose hope. Stay here, I'll call the doctor!"

I quickly ran out with a huge grin on my face. I'm so glad he's awake. I could never live without him. I quickly found a doctor. He checked him over and the doctor said he's alright but just a bit weak. With some rest and food, he should be fine.

"Hey Darien. Are you feeling well?"

"Yes. You have a great voice Serena. I didn't know you can sing like that. By the way, I heard your friends talking while I was in a coma. I know you're Sailor Moon. And I'll tell you the truth too. I'm Tuxedo Mask."

I gasped in shock. Darien's Tuxedo Mask. He's really Tuxedo Mask. I can't believe this!

"You're great in reading too. I heard every single word to say to me. While I was in a come, I was thinking. I was sorting through my feelings and I realized I need to tell you this. I love you. I love you with all my heart. I realized this right after I heard that you are Sailor Moon."

I can not believe this. Darien just told me that he loves me! I flung myself at him, surprising us both.

"Oh Darien. I love you too! I was just afraid to tell you."

"Well, there's no need to be afraid anymore. I will always protect you."

Serena looked up at his midnight blue eyes. She saw love and passion in there. Without really knowing it, their faces inched closer and closer and the shared a kiss.

So…What do you think of this story? Please review. Just to tell you, I'll be writing a lot of one shot stories. A lot of them will probably be sad, involving people dying or being killed. Others may by humorous and some might be just plain stupid. Just of words of warning. I may even write lemons. Please don't say my stories are stupid. Also, you might want to read the stories of the author inu-kikkyo later on. She's a friend of mine and she's beginning to write stories. I'm the co-author of her stories and I help her a lot. So basically, her stories are also my stories. Please read.


End file.
